


Insomniac Owls

by TerraMune20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraMune20/pseuds/TerraMune20
Summary: These poor boys are suffering sleepless nights and the only thing that can lull them both to sleep is each other.Though, sometimes not being able to sleep also has its perks.





	1. Dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosegowld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegowld/gifts).



> Happy birthday RosegoldOwl! Thanks to you, I realized that the best gift I could give you is a BokuAka fic. So I really hope you enjoy this! Let's turn this thing into your birth month celebration because I will need time to add more chapters to this fic and also cuz you are that precious hoho!
> 
> Yeah, it turned out to be longer than I originally planned. Was supposed to be a oneshot but right now that won't be enough to tell the story I had in mind.
> 
> Have a great burbday!

****He sat up and sighed while rubbing his tired face with his hand. A peek at the clock told him that it was already 2.40am. Bokuto couldn’t sleep again and it has already been three nights since he had any proper rest. Grunting in frustration, he stood up and decided to give up on battling his insomnia for that night.

 

Instead of pacing the room restlessly or playing video games like he did the past two nights (making him feel even more exhausted), the silver haired boy decided to go outside for a walk. Maybe some fresh air was what he needed to relax.

 

Unsure of his destination, he decided to head to the green field where he used to play every day as a child.

 

The field was still as peaceful as back then. It has been so many years since he came here. Now that he has dedicated his passion and time into volleyball, his days as a snotty little kid catching fireflies in these tall grasses had gradually faded into faint memories in the back of his mind.

 

A rustle of leaves startled Bokuto and he snapped his head around to see the back of a raven haired boy sitting down among a bed of flowers. Said boy was holding petal between his fingers.

 

And how oddly surreal the scene looked to him. The bright yellow flowers almost glowed in the dim moonlight as they carefully surrounded the boy, seemingly as if he brought them there solely by his presence.

 

The silver haired teen slowly approached with caution. While the unknown boy looked to be about his age, from the back, he may as well be a dream because this definitely feels like one. Though Bokuto honestly doubts his brain’s ability to come up with something as serene and delicate as this image in front of him.

 

As he neared the stranger, the raven haired boy turned to look up at him. Surprise danced briefly in his dark grey-blue eyes at the sight of unexpected company, but was quickly replaced by a calm and emotionless stare.

 

Bokuto froze, his golden eyes locking with grey-blue ones before it wandered slightly to the boy’s dark messy hair and back to those magnetizing dark eyes. He suddenly felt something stuck in his throat but he wasn’t sure why. For once, he was rendered speechless upon meeting a new friend.

 

Usually, his friendly and boisterous personality made it easy for him to break the ice with most of the new people he had met. But this time…

 

Golden eyes shifted to the slender fingers holding a petal as he cleared his throat.

 

“I see someone else couldn’t sleep as well,” his voice broke slightly as he struggled to keep eye contact with those grey blues. Also, why are his palms sweating like he’s in a final tournament?

 

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep. So I came here,” the boy spoke with a voice equally as elegant as the dreamlike allure that enveloped his being.

 

Bokuto stepped a little bit closer, still wary of breaching the dreamlike zone. “Well, what a coincidence! Not a bad place to enjoy a sleepless night, I can say.”

 

Dark eyes blinked at him before looking around at the beautiful scenery of nature surrounding them. He then smiled faintly in a silent agreement to Bokuto's words, curly hair ruffling in the light breeze.

 

Bokuto’s heart stuttered a bit upon seeing that expression and he returned with a slow, distracted smile of his own.

 

He really wants to get to know this mysterious boy.

 

Shoving his hand out for a handshake with renewed determination, he gave a wide smile, “My name’s Bokuto Kotarou, nice to meet you!”

 

He finally stepped into the imagined “dream” space, the boy's personal space. It doesn’t matter anymore whether this is a dream or not. Just as long as he gets to talk to him.

 

The raven haired boy gave a slightly bigger smile and grabbed his hand lightly to shake it, “Akaashi Keiji.”

 

For the rest of the night, they sat next to each other among flower beds, reminiscing about their childhood days and counting fireflies as they appeared.

 

Bokuto finally slept soundly that early morning, drifting to sleep with the sight of Akaashi carefully cupping a firefly inside his hands.

  
  



	2. Only a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. I'm so sorry! Good news is now I should be able to be more active with my fic writing.  
> It was a pleasure to write this for you, Rosegowld! I hope I did your boys some justice.

Golden eyes opened slowly, taking in the unusual amount of green from the surroundings. Sweat beads formed on his neck from the warm sun. He turned his palm up and opened it, seeing the slightly browned yellow petal that a certain ravenette gave him last night.

 

Sitting up, he looked around for Akaashi but only the sight of tall green grasses greeted him.

 

His heart started sinking in disappointment but a sudden realization jolted him out of his thoughts. “Oh shit! I’m late for school!”

 

He had overslept outside, in the middle of a grassy field and the sky already looked like late morning.

 

As he dashed home to grab his things for school, his thoughts drifted back again to the same boy he met last night. A stupid grin formed as he silently hoped to see him again tonight.

 

The hours in class felt longer that day. The only time that Bokuto enjoyed was during volleyball practice. As he played the game through his usual unbreakable streaks, he was consumed with new and distracting thoughts such as “How would Akaashi react to my slam?” or “Akaashi would be so impressed with how cool I was just now!”

 

To think that it only took one night for the grey-blue eyed boy to fill his thoughts this much. The silver haired boy didn’t think much of it. He just chalked it all up to how intriguing the boy was and how he never met anyone like him before.

 

There was something about those mesmerizing eyes and how calming it was. As if he was a night fairy paying a visit to this world, gracing us with his otherworldly beauty. Bokuto felt like he stumbled upon a night fairy and he was not sure if it would appear again tonight.

 

It was only 9pm when Bokuto decided to head out to the field. This time it was not an attempt to fall asleep.

 

He made sure to thank whatever deity above when he was blessed to spot those familiar curly black locks from afar, sitting at the same spot. Bokuto jogged with a grin towards the boy.

 

Akaashi turned to acknowledge the silver haired boy with a once over, eyes bright. “You’re early today.” 

 

“Well, uh. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to sleep again tonight. So here I am again.” at least he had the sense to look a little sheepish. It really seemed like he was looking for an excuse just to come here.

 

Akaashi was sitting down among the same flower beds but this time, with a sketchbook on his lap. He was sketching the flowers that surrounded him. Bokuto kneeled down next to him to gape at his art with awe.

 

“Wow Akaashi, you can draw so well! Somehow art is something I definitely imagine you doing.” He flashed him a bright grin.

 

Akaashi chuckled, amused at his statement. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. And why do you say so?”

 

Bokuto’s grin shifted to become more thoughtful. “Well, you have this elegant and classy vibe about you that says art is right up your alley”

 

The ravenette returned a blank stare, something he often did when unamused by Bokuto’s nonsense. He turned back to his sketchbook to continue sketching. “That’s a very odd stereotype. But sure.”

 

Golden eyes gleamed with mirth as he scanned Akaashi’s emotionless face. He just loved annoying the boy because of how challenging it was to earn any reaction from him. His cool stoicness was entertaining.

 

He continued leaning close to observe Akaashi’s drawing as the boy’s slender hands moved with smooth strokes. “So... will you be staying here the whole night again?”

 

Akaashi’s hand paused momentarily before continuing again, starting on the next petal. “It depends… Will you be falling asleep here again Bokuto-san?”

 

“Eeeh?! So you would stay here because of me?!” The silver haired boy sparkled brightly with elation.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Only because it would be dangerous to leave a child like you alone here.”

 

Bokuto bristled. “Heyy! I am not a child!” he whined and pouted. “Akaashiiiiii!” huffing loudly, he folded his arms and turned away to sulk. Completely unlike a child.

 

Akaashi continued his drawing, unfazed by the dramatically pouting boy next to him.

 

Bokuto turned back and spotted something on the page. He moved nearer to point at it. “Aww, that bee looks exactly like me!” 

 

He tilted his head up, unaware of how close he was to Akaashi’s face, and then froze as golden clashed with wide grey blues in that moment. Akaashi’s cheeks dusted light pink from the sudden close proximity.

 

His own face flared with heat as he jumped backwards. “Ahh, sorry!”

 

Both shared a minute of awkward silence as Akaashi returned to his sketch quietly, ears still a little pink.

 

Bokuto was surprised at how flustered he felt about something this trivial because he would usually just say something stupid and laugh it off. Instead, he stared holes into the nearest yellow flower, desperately thinking of something to say.

 

Akaashi smiled softly down at his drawing. “You’re right... this bee does look like you. I didn’t realize.”

 

The bee had mischievous golden eyes. The resemblance was really cute. “Aww, did you think about me while you were drawing it?” Bokuto bent his head down to blink owlishly at Akaashi’s face with glinting eyes.

 

The ravennette didn’t even spare him a look as he continued his sketch with unwavered focus. “Bokuto-san, please stop being so full of yourself.”

 

Bokuto slumped against the ground with a thud, tears pooling at the corner from his eyes. “Uhuuu… Why do you reject me so harshly?…”

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night as he completed the drawing of a bouquet of flowers bunched together and flipped the page over to start on a new piece.

 

Bokuto slowly nodded off as he watched Akaashi’s deft hands give shape to thick layers of grasses on the paper. The last thing is saw before falling asleep was a sketch of the small budding flower that was growing right in front of himself.

 

He had fallen asleep before seeing Akaashi’s completed drawing.

 

It was an image of the silver haired boy lying on the grass with a peaceful sleeping face.

  
  


******

  
  


The leaves fluttered lightly outside the class window, sun rays filtered through gaps between them, blinding Bokuto’s eyes as he squinted.

 

“Oi Bokuto! Sensei is calling you!” the classmate in front of him whispered harshly, breaking him out of his daydream as he bolted upright from his seat.

 

“Yes, sensei!”

 

“Bokuto-kun, please pay attention in class. It would be a shame if our school’s star athlete ends up missing a chance to compete in nationals just because of bad grades.” the teacher reprimanded sternly.

 

“Yessir! I am really sorry!” He bowed down earnestly with a red face as the class murmured lowly. He overheard one of them saying, “What’s got him in the clouds lately? A new girlfriend?” and his cheeks heated up even more.

 

As he sat back down, the teacher resumed writing a complicated math formula on the board. The silver-haired boy was already finding it hard to concentrate as he squinted at the jargon of numbers. His mind betrayed him again and started conjuring images of Akaashi’s face smiling softly at him with serene narrow eyes that reminded him of a calm bird.

 

He knew that this was exactly what had been keeping him distracted from classes and even volleyball these days. He thought that nothing would distract him from volleyball but apparently, a certain black-haired boy was special enough to consume his mind, day in and day out.

 

Bokuto had managed to fall asleep in the field the last 3 nights with Akaashi’s presence. His dark eye circles had completely disappeared because of how much sleep he finally had after a long period of insomnia. But then, he was starting to feel a little too dependent on the boy. That night, Bokuto decided to carry his pillow and blankets to the field.

 

Akaashi glared at him with complete judgement. “Bokuto-san, you can’t be serious...”

 

Bokuto shrugged, unfazed. “I seem to be able to fall asleep here every night. So why not?” He dropped them to the grassy ground and smoothed them out. “I’d be glad to share them with you if you want.”

 

“No thanks. I actually have a bed at home.” Akaashi turned back to his sketchbook. Tonight he drew the moonlit sky, adding more stars than there really were above. The crescent moon on the page was a little bigger and brighter as well.

 

“Aww, you’re no fun! Why not sleep out here once in a while? It seems to be helping my insomnia a lot.”  _ Though it’s probably most definitely because you were next to me that I could sleep like a damn baby. _

 

Akaashi continued sketching. “Figures… The grassy outdoors must be where you belong, wild little boy.”

 

Bokuto grinned as he fluffed his pillow up while eyeing the fair nape of the raven haired boy. “Wild boy, huh? Hey, you know that some people call me that because when I spike the ball, it was so intense that the whole room starts shaking.”

 

Akaashi huffed a short laugh and turned behind, locking eyes with Bokuto. “Well, now I’m curious. I’d actually like to see one of your  _ earthquake _ power spikes.”

 

Bokuto beamed from ear to ear. One thing about Akaashi is, when you finally catch his full attention, you’re hooked. And there’s no point of return. From then onwards, all you would think about are those piercing grey blues, gazing imploringly at you.

 

“Ohohoho! Why don’t you say so earlier? Tomorrow night I will bring my ball and show you my amazing skills!” he puffed his chest up and swung his arms in an air spike motion, over-excited about showing off his impressive ace powers to Akaashi.

 

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow, “Tomorrow night, huh?... It seems like you’ve really settled down here as your new habitat. What are you? An insomniac owl?”

Bokuto pondered about that. Being an owl actually didn’t sound like a bad thing. Especially if you get to enjoy the night view from where he was now. The sky littered with a few twinkling stars as the crescent moon glowed brilliantly behind grey clouds. Tall grasses waved gently amongst a pattern of coloured flowers scattered across the ground. But most stunning of all was the pair of grey blue orbs that were currently fixated on him.

 

“It’s worth being an owl if I get to stay awake and see you every night,” he blurted out softly before the gears in his mind could recover from the stupor caused by Akaashi’s beautiful face. And once they do, oh my god, he wanted to bury himself six feet under right at that very moment.

 

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the unexpected confession. He turned away quickly and Bokuto wanted to slap himself for being an idiot. Well, more of an idiot than usual. Because no one can save him from his dumbass mouth.

 

“W-Well…” Akaashi’s voice broke. “Playing volleyball with you every night actually sounds really nice...” The tips of his ears pinked and Bokuto’s heart stuttered at the sight. He’s not sure how a person can look equally as delicate as he is adorable.

 

His grin returned, full of endearment for the charming boy in front of him. Though he still felt the nagging mortification deep behind his mind from saying something so creepy to someone he only knew for a few days. He mentally shoved that aside. Thanking the lucky starts that Akaashi still seemed fine with him.

 

He cleared his throat to distract everyone from his blunder. “Yes I would love to play with you as well! I think you would be a great setter, Akaashi! I’ll teach you everything about volleyball!”

 

He saw it again, that small smile on the boy’s face that always made his knees weak.

 

They continued talking about volleyball the whole night, with Bokuto expressively swinging his arms here and there. It started to look ridiculous after a couple dozen times of watching it. Akaashi seemed to silently judge him for his antics half the time but occasionally, that same soft smile would return. It looked a lot like... fondness? Bokuto wasn’t sure. But he was very sure that he wanted to see it again and again.

 

The silver-haired boy dozed off again, this time more comfortably on his own pillow and blankets laid out on the grass. As always, he never managed to stay up for any of Akaashi’s completed drawings. This, the raven haired boy knew. So he felt comfortable to sketch freely without Bokuto’s nose in his sketchbook half the time.

 

He drew an image of himself and Bokuto alone at a volleyball court, both of them practicing with each other. He was posed in the midst of tossing a ball to Bokuto as the idiot grinned a little too much.

 

*****

 

The next day, Akaashi was nowhere to be found in the field.

 

Bokuto dropped his ball as his face fell. He was really looking forward to teaching Akaashi volleyball tonight.

 

This was good news though. It meant that Akaashi’s insomnia was probably not bothering him so he didn’t have to come here.

 

Bokuto tried feeling glad for him but somehow the disappointment just slowly ate at him as he dragged himself to their usual spot in the field. It was fine. He would just have to play volleyball with the ravenette tomorrow then. Thinking about it perked him up a little.

 

As he sat at Akaashi’s usual spot, he thought about what the boy would be drawing right now if he was here.

 

That night, he could barely sleep.

  
  


*****

 

Bokuto spun the ball on his fingers as he rested his chin on his knees. Dark circles surrounded his hooded eyes.

 

It had been 4 nights since Akaashi stopped coming to the field.

 

At this point, Bokuto was really starting to question if the dreamlike boy even existed in the first place. He always did look so unreal. Maybe he was a product of Bokuto’s hallucinations after all. Those sleepless nights were really taking a toll on him.

 

But how nice would it be if he could dream of those beautiful eyes again. He never knew how empty he’d feel without Akaashi until he became too attached.

 

Maybe Akaashi was sick of him.

 

Maybe he just didn’t want to come back to the field anymore. He never needed to. It wasn’t like Bokuto was anything more than a stranger to him anyway. The thought left a bitter pang in his chest. However, there was that one night where he fell asleep on Akaashi’s lap while he sketched endless trees that stretched over their horizon. Those serene eyes sparkled as he talked about his passion for drawing nature.

 

Bokuto thought that they were close enough to be friends... right?

 

He should stop being silly. Why would anyone come here every night? Only he would drag a blanket and pillow to camp out here despite having a perfectly comfortable bed at home. The volleyball tightened in his hands.

 

He still continued to sleep here every night, still hoping to catch some shut eye. Still lying to himself that being surrounded by nature could somehow help his insomnia.

 

It didn’t.

 

Most of all, he didn’t want to admit it himself. He was still hoping that Akaashi would come here again. Dream or not.

 

*****

 

He tossed the ball as high as he could, vaguely entertaining the fantasy that if it went high enough, maybe Akaashi would catch it from the other side. He might be up there, that’s where all angels should be, right?

 

It had been 6 nights since Bokuto laid here, sleepless and mourning the loss of a boy he wasn’t even sure was real. If Akaashi really was just a dream, he wouldn’t even feel disappointed anymore. In fact, it would be more surprising if he actually wasn’t.

 

What was he doing? He should bring his blankets home and stop coming out here every night, stupidly hoping to see a certain raven-haired boy with those stunning eyes. He should stop chasing stars that can never be within reach.

 

But if only. If only he could have a chance to see him again. Just one more night. Just to say goodbye one last time.

 

A shooting star flew past, and Bokuto took this futile opportunity to make his wish, closing his eyes as he drifted off to restless exhaustion.

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

The silver-haired boy frowned as he peeked over his arm. Squinting at familiar grey blue eyes hovering over him.

 

Disbelief and relief washed over him at the same time as he croaked, “Are you back to say goodbye?”

 

Akaashi frowned. “What are you talking about Bokuto-san?” he moved to sit beside him. Those narrow eyes assessed him with worry. “You look terrible… How many nights haven’t you slept?”

 

“Akaashi…”

 

“Yes?” his voice whispered like a chiming bell.

 

“Can I ask you to stay here with me every night?” He said it as if he’s asking Akaashi to pass the salt on the table.

 

Akaashi shifted, peering down at those panda eyes. “...Does it help you to sleep?”

 

“You’re... the only way I can sleep now.”

 

Akaashi frowned, looking guilty. “I’m sorry... for suddenly disappearing without telling you. My parents threw a surprise family trip. I didn’t have time to tell you.”

 

Bokuto close his eyes and started laughing maniacally. His voice hoarse and weak.

 

“Man… I seriously thought you were just a dream... I’m really glad you’re real though.”

 

Akaashi frowned even more. “Bokuto-san, you really need to sleep.”

 

“Okay, okay.” He sat up. Peering gratefully into the soothing grey blues he missed so much. “Can I ask you for one more thing?”

 

“I just came back after a few days and you’re already making all sorts of demands?” his eyebrows quirked up.

 

“Can we play volleyball every night?”

 

Akaashi smiled warmly at him. “Yes, I would love that, Bokuto-san. Tomorrow night.”

 

Bokuto felt his heart hammer against his weakened sleep-deprived chest when he saw that smile. He was in so deep, there was no way back out of this dream. But he didn’t mind that.

 

Bokuto leaned into his arms, placing his chin onto the smaller boy’s shoulder, hugging him lightly. Akaashi stiffened. “Let me hold you for a bit. At least until I fall asleep.”

 

Akaashi’s arms slowly wrapped around Bokuto’s back, rubbing soothing circles into it. He chuckled. “I guess I owe you that much.”

 

The silver haired boy turned his head to give a light peck on his neck before finally drifting off to sweet, sweet slumber. Akaashi flustered, his face turning pink. He looked down at his own arms holding Bokuto’s strong back.

 

That night, he actually planned to draw a certain bright eyed boy grinning that childish smile at him. But he would have plenty of time for that, after both of them get some sleep.

 

He kissed Bokuto’s temple before leaning forward to fall asleep within his arms as well.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I should.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, Rosegowld!


End file.
